Super-resolution image reconstruction is a kind of digial image processing that increases the resolvable detail in images. The earliest techniques for super-resolution generated a still image of a scene from a collection of similar lower-resolution images of the same scene. For example, several frames of low-resolution video may be combined using super-resolution techniques to produce a single still image whose resolution is significantly higher than that of any single frame of the original video. Because each low-resolution frame is slightly different and contributes some unique information that is absent from the other frames, the reconstructed still image has more information, i.e., higher resolution, than that of any one of the originals alone. Super-resolution techniques have many applications in diverse areas such as medical imaging, remote sensing, surveillance, still photography, and motion pictures.
The details of how to reconstruct the best high-resolution image from multiple low-resolution images is a complicated problem that has been an active topic of research for many years, and many different techniques have been proposed. One reason the super-resolution reconstruction problem is so challenging is because the reconstruction process is, in mathematical terms, an under-constrained inverse problem. In the mathematical formulation of the problem, the known low-resolution images are represented as resulting from a transformation of the unknown high-resolution image by effects of image warping due to motion, optical blurring, sampling, and noise. When the model is inverted, the original set of low-resolution images does not, in general, determine a single high-resolution image as a unique solution. Moreover, in cases where a unique solution is determined, it is not stable, i.e., small noise perturbations in the images can result in large differences in the super-resolved image. To address these problems, super-resolution techniques require the introduction of additional assumptions (e.g., assumptions about the nature of the noise, blur, or spatial movement present in the original images). Part of the challenge rests in selecting constraints that sufficiently restrict the solution space without an unacceptable increase in the computational complexity. Another challenge is to select constraints that properly restrict the solution space to good high-resolution images for a wide variety of input image data. For example, constraints that are selected to produce optimal results for a restricted class of image data (e.g., images limited to pure translational movement between frames and common space-invariant blur) may produce significantly degraded results for images that deviate even slightly from the restricted class. In summary, super-resolution techniques should be computationally efficient and produce desired improvements in image quality that are robust to variations in the properties of input image data.
It is significant to note that most prior super-resolution techniques have been limited to monochromatic images. Color super-resolution, however, involves additional challenges due to the color mosaic nature of most color images. Instead of using a full RGB sensor array that measures all three RGB values at each pixel, most sensors measure one R, G, or B value at each pixel of the array, resulting in a color mosaic of separated R, G, and B pixels. In a process known as demosaicing, the missing colors at each pixel are synthesized using some form of interpolation of colors from neighboring pixels. Most demosaicing techniques, however, produce images with color artifacts. When a set of such demosaiced low-resolution color images are used to reconstruct a super-resolved color image, the artifacts result in reduced quality. To avoid these problems, an alternative approach would be to use color information from multiple frames to decrease color artifacts. Due to movement between frames, such multi-frame demosaicing introduces complicated issues not present in the single-frame demosaicing problem.